Ámame, por favor DxS AU
by Minuet Pavlov
Summary: Si estás sola, ahí estaré. Si estás triste, ahí estaré. Siempre puedes contar conmigo, pero... Ámame por favor. -TERMINADO-
1. Chapter 1

Éste es un fic que escribí despues de que inicio este año.

Es un poco depresivo pero espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

_Ámame, por favor.__  
_  
**Capitulo 1:** **Donde el viento corre.**

El pasto vuela.  
El viento corre.  
El roble se dobla.

Aquel día pasó algo muy parecido.

Me encontraba yo, Sam Manson, disfrutando del hermoso viento que corría bajo el roble que esta frente a  
su casa.  
El tiempo a nivel del suelo en días lluviosos es perfecto.  
Me puedo pasar horas contemplando la naturaleza y a la gente que llega a pasar a mí alrededor.  
Son todos tan diferentes y tan hostiles.  
Me agrada no ser uno de ellos.  
Por lo general son personas que son poco agradables. Superficiales. Faltos de visión. Solo ven lo que hay fuera.  
Pero también hay personas de ese mundo que no son tan hostiles.  
Personas lindas que si te conocen pueden llegar a ser tus amigos.

Empezó a llover.  
El cielo se parte.  
La obscuridad llena.

Lagrimas del cielo empiezan a caerme encima.

Ahora esta mucho mejor.

La lluvia era un monzón.

La gente corría a cubrirse.

El frio tocaba mis mejillas.

La tranquilidad de la soledad me abrumaba. Era deleitable.

Pero en un instante él apareció frente a mí.

Estaba completamente empapado.

Jadeaba por que había estado corriendo.

Con el cabello negro que le caracterizaba pero ahora sobre el rostro, mojado, me dijo:- Sam te había estado buscando.

-¿Mmmm?- apenas murmuré cuando vi su rostro.

-Estaba preocupado por ti-dijo seriamente - No aparecías, empezó a llover. Y decidí ir a buscarte.

-¿mmm?- volvía murmurar sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿que pasa Sam? ¿Por que estas aquí de nuevo?- dijo mi amigo entristeciendo su mirada al verme de nuevo bajo el árbol, casi  
consiente de mi alrededor.

- Yo solo quería relajarme.-dije sonriendo despreocupadamente viendo la preocupación de mi amigo.

-¿Y que?- dijo tiernamente sentándose a mi lado- ¿Que pasa esta vez?

-No mucho, solo que algo me intrigo mucho-

-¿Y por eso la cara larga?-

-Supongo que sí- dije suspirando y viendo el monzón.

-¿Y que viste?- dijo poniendo una completa atención a mis palabras

-Es extraño pero antes de ver la lluvia, vi algo que me llamó mucho la atención. Algo que no veo muy a menudo por aquí.-

-¿Y que fue?- dijo muy interesado.

-Vi pasar por aquí a dos chicos. Una linda chica y su novio quizás. El viento frio soplo y la chica estornudo. Su acompañante le brindó su chaqueta, ruborizado.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto dulce y asombrado

-Si. Puedo ver que realmente se quieren. ¿Sabes? Eso no lo he visto con frecuencia- y dije sonrojada en voz baja mientras me ocultaba bajo mis brazos-De hecho ni siquiera me ha pasado a mi.

De repente estornude.

El frio y las ropas mojadas me estaban afectando.

-Entonces...-dijo Danny que metía un brazo por mi cadera y me acercaba a su cuerpo, tibio- Déjame ser aquel que te muestre.

Yo incrédula, solo sentí el cuerpo de Danny que me brindaba calor. Era agradable.

Sucumbí a su calor corporal y deje que me abrazará completamente.

Tras esta acción. Danny pronuncio palabras que jamás en mi vida pensé que me dirían y mucho menos él.

-Oye Sam ¿Sabes?- suspiró con un titubeante tono de voz- Te amo y no puedo estar lejos de ti.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron enormemente.

-Si, yo también, Danny- dije entre risas, siguiéndole la corriente. Pensando que tan solo era un vil broma.

Me dejó de abrazar y preguntó: -¿De que te ríes?

-De lo que me acabas de decir- dije aún entre risitas.

-¿Pero no entiendo, cual es la risa?- dijo desconcertado.

-Que no te creo- sonreí.

-¿Por que?- preguntó con su voz decaída.

-Por que no es coherente que un chico tan lindo como tú, se enamoré de alguien como yo. Alguien que es una inadaptada.-

-Pero es cierto- le escuche decir ligeramente enfurecido.

"Como me gustaría, que fuese cierto. Yo realmente te quiero" me dije a mi misma mirándolo a los ojos.

-Danny. La gente como tú no se enamora de personas como yo. Se enamoran de Paulinas o Valerie. Y como prueba de que tu no me quieres, se perfectamente que tu estas enamorado de ellas- dije explicándome  
sarcásticamente.

Danny me vio enojado, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que tenía razón. Su corazón latía agitadamente cada vez que les veía. En cambio conmigo... conmigo era diferente. Yo solo era la amiga.

-Así que ya déjate de bromas. Sabes que con ese tipo de cosas no juego- le dije separándome de él.

Danny estaba desconcertado.

-¿Y que si así fuera?- me gritó enojado Danny - ¿Y que si yo realmente te amo y no te puedo dejar?

-Aún viniendo de tus labios no lo creo. Y si vas a seguir queriendo jugando conmigo, mejor me marcho.-dije levantándome, mirándole con mi ceño indiferente - Si, soy tu amiga, pero no significa que nos llevemos así

-Sam, ¿A donde vas? ¡Esta cayéndose él cielo!-grito Danny con preocupación.

-Como si te importará.- refunfuñe- No esperaba que tu, de entre toda la gente. Me hiciera esto. Tenía razón, todas las personas son iguales. ¡No me busques!

-Sam...-dijo Danny mirándome tristemente con lagrimas en los ojos. La rabia y dolor lo carcomían. Lloraba mientras me veía perderme entre la lluvia.

No nos hablamos desde entonces.

**Fin ****  
****del Capitulo**__________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo ^^

He aquí la segunda parte.

Disfrutenla y dejen reviews :D**

* * *

****Capitulo 2a:** **Ámame, por favor.**

Sucedió, mientras navegaba en internet.

Estaba buscando cosas referentes a una caricatura que me encanto desde que la vi (1), cuando de repente aparecía una ventana de chat.

Era una compañera de clases extra-casi ultra- curriculares. Su nombre es Jazz.

Aunque vamos en diferentes grados, nuestro maestro de taller es el mismo, así q tenemos q soportarlo constantemente en cada "misión" que nos manda a hacer.

Leí la ventanita y me cayó como balde de agua fría lo que me estaba pidiendo.

"¿Podrías venir mañana a dormir aquí? Ya sabes...Para acabar la presentación del trabajo."

Después de la sorpresa de la petición, suspiré profundamente y conteste:

" Si, ¿por que no debería? Ese trabajo nos está matando desde hace meses" tecle sin mucho entusiasmo.

Sabía perfectamente que si Jazz estaba ahí, su hermano también. Y yo no le quería ver. Pero este mes mis calificaciones no estaban bien y tuve que dar mi brazo a torcer.

"¡Que bien!" contestó." Te espero en mi casa a las 7, hasta entonces"

Cerré la ventanita no muy complacida.

De verdad no sabía si Jazz deseaba que yo fuese a su casa para terminar con ese odioso trabajo o si en realidad era un plan muy bien confabulado para arreglar las cosas entre su hermano y yo.

Sin embargo, aunque creo que es para que me arregle con él, no debo confiarme. Igual y realmente desea acabar con ese trabajo. De todos modos, siendo o no un plan con malicia, él estaría ahí.

Al fin y al cabo es su casa.

Pero... si él estaba detrás de esto, no me daré por vencida.

Para mi es difícil confiar en la gente.

Y él destruyó una confianza poco común.

Le daré batalla cueste lo que cueste.

Me levanté y me observé al espejo. Tenía una expresión de enojo pero mis ojos tenían lágrimas.

Me extrañé bastante ante lo que veía reflejado en mi imagen.

Realmente estaba enojada, ¿Pero por que tenía lágrimas en mis ojos?

...

Me di cuenta de que sentía un vacío dentro de mí. Como si me faltará algo que realmente aprecio.

Extrañaba su manera de ser, su amabilidad.

...el rencor, el rencor estaba ahí. El rencor de que a una persona a la que le brinde mi confianza y mi amistad haya querido jugar así conmigo.

Ese rencor era tristeza productiva. No iba dejar que por ningún motivo volviera a suceder.

Ahora que ya había puesto en claro mis pensamientos tenían que pasar por la parte más difícil.

Preguntarle a mi madre si tenía su permiso.

-Diablos, ¿por que todavía no soy mayor de edad?- refunfuñe fastidiada.

Apague la computadora y bajé lentamente a la sala.

Al parecer no estaba ahí.

Fui a la cocina y estaba ahí.

Tarareando y cocinando estofado.

Podía verla y seguía sin creerlo. Era casi humana.

¿Como podía ser mi madre?

Era absurdo.

Suspiré profundo y no tuve más remedio que acercarme lo más tranquila posible.

-Mama...-suspiré-

-¿Si, Sammy?- respondió ella felizmente cuando rebanaba un apio. Como me frustra que me diga así. Pero si peleaba con ella no tendría su permiso.

-Quería preguntarte ¿si puedo ir a dormir a la casa de los Fenton?-

-¿A la casa de los Fenton?- dijo con voz titubeante.- ¿Vas a ir a ver a Danny?

-No.- conteste con tristeza- Tengo que terminar una tarea de taller que me urge.

-¿Con Danny?- pregunto nerviosa. Parecía demasiado nerviosa por el hecho de que iría a dormir a la casa de un chico.

-No. Voy con Jazz.-dije extrañada por su comportamiento.

-Sabes bien Sammy, que no puedes ir a dormir a casa ajena. Pero sabiendo que tienes que terminar una tarea, esta vez puedes ir- dijo suspirando aliviada.

-Ah...-dije impactada por la facilidad con la que había obtenido el permiso y por que suspiró aliviada al saber que no iba a ver a Danny- g-gracias.

-Bueno- dijo ella poniendo el apio picado en el estofado- Ya vamos a cenar, ve a sentarte.

Y así fue que cenamos y subí a dormir.

Me recosté en mi cama y me puse a pensar.

-¿Que iría a suceder mañana?-

Estaba muy nerviosa.

Pero debía ser fuerte.

No quiero que vuelva a suceder.

Sin embargo, aún no me explicaba como había ocurrido realmente ni por que me había afectado tanto. Pensándolo bien, hasta creo que fue una exageración,

Es decir, solo recuerdo su rostro y un "te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti" junto con un tierno abrazo.

¿Por que afectaban esas palabras?

...Yo conocí a Danny siendo muy joven. Tengo recuerdos de él y yo jugando en el jardín de niños.  
Desde esa edad solemos ser buenos amigos.  
Tiempo después, en la primaria, le juré que sería su mejor amiga para toda la vida. Aún recuerdo su expresión de satisfacción al oír esas palabras.  
Pero en la secundaria, me enamoré perdidamente de él.  
Era algo que no podía evitar.  
Era la única persona, además de Tucker, que me quería por lo que realmente soy. Una chica normal. Una chica que tenía cerebro, aunque fuera rica. Solo una persona que no le importaba el exterior si no  
que le atraía lo que el interior podía ofrecer.  
Además de que no era mi amigo por que yo era rica.

Ese era el por que de que me había enamorado de él. También por que yo sabía lo hostil y superficial que puede ser la gente, a la que yo llamo "la gente de arriba". (Nombre que surgía al conocer a la gente que mis padres solían frecuentar) Siempre siendo atraídos por la codicia y lo que esta con lleva.  
Decidí que jamás sería como mis padres, los chicos de mi edad y la sociedad en sí.

Además de que jamás optaría por relacionarme con la gente.

Pero en Danny encontré a una persona de arriba que parecía no serlo. Salía con sus amigos, congeniaba con la sociedad pero también se fijaba en lo que los demás ofrecían como personas.

Me sorprendía bastante.

Pero... al saber que no podía dejar de ser su mejor amiga, sabía que no podía ser su novia.

Era su amiga de por vida.

Además de que tenía una noción de como le gustaban las chicas. Yo sabía que nunca podría llegar a ser como ellas. Ellas eran normales. Lindas chicas que no tenían casi nada de cerebro.  
Por desgracia y con mucho orgullo, yo si tengo.  
Así que me negué rotundamente a rebajar a ese estado. Y siempre trate de evitar que él se fije en ellas.

Solo así recordé que Danny no era un inadaptado como yo. Por eso no podíamos estar juntos...pero no significaba que no podía cuidarlo de ser un despistado.

Pero ese no era el punto.

Él había dicho "Te amo y no puedo estar lejos de ti".

No le creí.

Era algo que no me atreví a creer. No creía que el me pudiese amar. Uno de ellos.

Aún sigo sin creerlo.

¿Pero...y si fuese cierto?

Me dormí con esa duda.

**Fin parte 2a**

* * *

**Nota cultural:**

(1) Anime de Rozen Maiden :D

Un beso y espero que comenten.


	3. Chapter 2b

Bueno este capitulo es largo y su subtitulo es "Happy Endo".

Espero que lo disfruten.

Jojo... Semi-lime :D

* * *

Capitulo 2b: Ámame, por favor.

El reloj marcaba las 6:00 p.m.

Me le quedé mirando atentamente, mientras comía una botana ultra-reciclo-vegetariana.

Mis manos temblaban.

No podía negarlo. Estaba bastante nerviosa.

Independientemente del nerviosismo por ir a su casa, tenía el presentimiento de que algo saldría terriblemente mal.

Mis manos seguían temblando. Estaba sudando frío y mis manos estaban heladas.

La botana me estaba cayendo mal. Sentía un nudo en el estomago.

De repente escuche la melodiosa voz de mi madre a través de la puerta de mi cuarto.

-¡Sam! ¿Ya te fijaste en la hora? ¡Ya debes irte!- gritó mi mama al tono de una canción que había estado cantando todo el día.

-Si, mama. Pero, no hay necesidad. No esperan que llegué puntualmente- dije tratando de evitar llegar a la hora indicada.

-¡Eso es inaceptable señorita!- gritó mi mamá- Un Manson jamás ha llegado tardé, tú no serás la excepción.

-¡Arggh!- refunfuñe- Esta bien.

Me levanté y tomé mi pequeña maleta marrón. (En la cual, por cierto, estaba sentada)

Guardé mis botanas para cuando regresara a casa y bajé las escaleras.

-Bueno, ya me voy- dije a mis padres que veían la tele

-Esta bien, cuídate- dijeron volteándome a ver, al unisonó.

Salí de la casa y traté de caminar lo más lento posible.

Sentí que caminaba hacia el matadero.

La tarde había caído ya. Solo había vestigios de algunos rayos de sol en el horizonte.

Las hojas revoloteaban en espirales, por el viento frío.

De un momento todo oscureció más de lo debido y comenzó a llover.

Vi hacia el cielo enojada.

Parecía que alguna fuerza perversa deseaba que me apresurara.

Intentando ignorar la lluvia, seguí caminando lentamente.

Pero la fuerza perversa pareció no dejarme en paz por la lluvia empeoró.

Ante esto, y por el hecho de que traía ropa ligera, tuve que correr hacia la casa de los Fenton.

Aparentemente la lluvia era más fuerte que la que había yo presenciado aquella vez bajo el roble, y mucho más fría también.

Llegué a duras penas a la casa.

Cansada por correr y con la piel fría, decidí descansar un poco antes de entrar.

Me recargué en una pequeña barda y alcé la mirada.

Había luz en su recamara.

Además de que me topé con su mirada, ya que estaba mirando por la ventana.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba empapada y rápido tomó algo que no alcancé ver, pero que era rosa.

Ya más tranquila, me acerqué al pórtico y toque el timbre.

Me recibió Jazz, sonriente.

-Hola, Sam-dijo mientras sostenía una toalla entre sus manos- Lamentó que este lloviendo, toma aquí tienes.

Me dio la toalla, la cual era color rosa.

Me di cuenta perfectamente que era la cosa que había agarrado cuando me vio.

La vi con melancolía y pasé a secarme.

Mis ropas estaban realmente mojadas. De hecho me sentía más pesada con ellas puestas, así que no tuve más remedio que quitármelas

Por desgracia, yo no traía otra muda así que tuve que ponerme mi pijama.

Mi pijama.

Dios, mi pijama. Yo dormía con una camisa y un par de licras (o en su defecto shorts).

Cuando terminé de cambiarme, le rogué a Jazz que no saliéramos de su cuarto. Por ningún motivo deseaba que me viera de esa forma.

Ella, algo desilusionada, comprendió mi situación y accedió.

Eran apenas las ocho cuando empezamos a trabajar.

Estábamos empezando a ordenarnos cuando Jazz dijo: - ¡Diablos! ¡Olvide que debíamos cenar temprano para no tener interrupciones!-

Suspiró fastidiada.

-Le dije a mis padres que "no" antes de que salieran, pero no me escucharon- dijo cerrando los ojos, pensando- Y bueno Sam...¿Deseas cenar?

No, no deseaba cenar.

Pero... mi estomago estaba en desacuerdo. Yo no había comido casi nada así que no me puede negar.

-Oye, Jazz,... ¿Podrías prestarme algo así como una bata?- dije muy avergonzada.

-Claro- dijo en tono burlón- Sin embargo, solo tenemos una de mi papa. ¿La quieres?-

-Si, nada es peor que eso o ¿si?- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa de felicidad.

Error. Cuando me puse la bata, descubrí que era grande, pesaba mucho y era muy caliente.

Cada paso que daba sentía que me asfixiaba.

-Te vez esplendida- dijo entre risitas Jazz mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

Yo solo la miré enojada y soplé mi cabello de enfrente de mis narices.

-Ahora-dijo ella - Quédate aquí un segundo, tengo que ir por él.

Yo me sentí incomoda.

Era raro escucharle hablar así.

Ella bajó con su hermano.

Danny lucía muy triste.

Jazz sirvió algunos platos con carne y los depositó en la mesa.

Un silencio incomodo invadía la cocina.

El notando que no le hacía caso, empezó a picar su comida.

Jazz sirvió algo de limonada.

Después tomó asiento.

Empezamos a platicar.

- Mañana voy a ir a la librería- dije sonrojándome.

-Oye, Sam...Hablando de librerías...es cierto que Joey, el encargado, ¿te pidió que fueras su novia?

-Si. Fue extraño. Encontré a alguien como yo. Y me siento feliz.- dije fingiendo felicidad.

Me sentía bien. Me sentía bien provocándole dolor y celos.

-¿Y estas feliz por eso?- dijo Jazz metiendo un bocado a su boca.

-Si, ¿por que sabes...? Estoy planeado en decirle que si- dije tratando de ruborizarme e ignorar a Danny al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, lo miré con la orilla de mis ojos.

Danny titubeó. Empezó a temblar y bajó la cabeza al punto de no ver su rostro.

De repente vi algo brilloso que caía a la mesa. Y una de sus manos apretadas fuertemente.

-Discúlpame, Jazz. No tengo hambre- dijo levantando el rostro, revelando que sus ojos lloraban.

Diciendo esto, subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Sentí un agujero en el estomago.

Ante esto y con mucha culpa, intenté seguirlo. Pero accidentalmente derramé limonada sobre la odiosa bata.

Este era el momento. No debía desperdiciarlo. Arrojé la bata sobre la silla y le seguí.

Solo escuché a Jazz diciendo "espera" de detrás de mí.

Giré la perilla lentamente y aún con culpa, decidí seguir presionando. Respiré profundo y abrí la puerta.

Entre y miré su rostro. Aún tenía lágrimas.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.

Se estaba cambiando. Se había puesto los pantalones del pijama pero se estaba quitando la playera.

No me importó y empecé a hablar.

-¿Que sucede, Danny?- pregunté de manera perversa- ¿Pasa algo sobre lo que dije?

-Danny me ignoró y aventó la playera.

-O... ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal?- dije burlona.

Danny se acostó de lado, dando me la espalda.

-Veo que te sientes mal. ¿Será por lo que dije?- insistí.

Danny apretó fuertemente el puño y se sentó.

-¡Hazme caso!- grité mientras intentaba pararse. Lo tomé de los brazos y me subí encima de él.

Era la única manera de que me pusiera atención.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estábamos los dos; cuerpo a cuerpo, se sorprendió.

Mis cabellos caían delicadamente sobre su rostro que se había sonrojado.

Era como si ellos fueran una cortina para evitar distracciones de cualquier forma. Ahora solo estábamos él y yo. Frente a frente, cuerpo a cuerpo.

Me acerqué lo más que mi cuerpo me permitía a su boca.

-Por dios, Danny. Tenemos dieciséis años, madura...- dije con voz seria pero a la vez sensual.-Si no tienes las agallas para decirme la verdad, no seré más tu amiga.

Su rostro pareció entender de manera perfecta lo que quería decirle.

¿Había o no algo de verdad en sus palabras?

No respondió.

-Como lo pensé. Esto no tiene caso. Adiós, Danny.- dije cuando mis labios se presionaron sobre los suyos. Si. Solo los presioné.

Danny estaba estupefacto. ¿Que diablos? decía su expresión mientras lo "besaba".

Me levanté de su torso. Y lo miré. Parecía estar perdido en lo que parecía ser un estado de suma felicidad. Sin embargo no reaccionaba, lucía como un vegetal.

Yo sabía que nada cambiaría la realidad. Caminé hacia la puerta y tomé la perilla.

Pero antes de poder salir, reaccionó

-¡Espera!- gritó mientras (puedo jurar que de manera sobrehumana) bloqueaba la puerta.- ¡No! ¡Tú no vas a salir de aquí! ¡Ahora me toca a mí!

Eso de "ahora me toca a mí" me puso bastante nerviosa junto con su extraña mirada.

Caminó hacía mí de manera sugestiva.

Se detuvo y dijo:- Me parece suficiente ¿no crees?-

Yo callé.

- No creí que todo terminará así, Sam En verdad. Yo solo tenía contemplado que ese día, tenía que protegerte de la lluvia. Brindarte el calor que tú tantas e innumerables veces me habías dado solo a mí.  
Pero verte triste y mirando al mundo melancólicamente, me entristecía cada vez más. Tú eres lo más importante y sin embargo, siendo un superhéroe, no podía salvarte ni hacer nada por ti.  
El miedo y la infelicidad se hacían mas profundas en tus miradas, cada vez que tenía la suerte de verlas. Te estaba perdiendo. Ese día me fijé en que tus palabras se hacían cada vez más lentas y tu tuno de voz era casi nulo.  
Sobre todo cuando hablaste de aquellos chicos, ¿recuerdas? El chico que le ofrecía su chamarra cuando estornudo. Me percaté de tu dolor cuando te escondiste bajo tus brazos. Yo-yo no podía verte así.  
Me parecía verte morir frente a mis ojos. Pero cuando te abrasé. Supe que esa era la única cosa que estaba a mi alcance para protegerte del mundo que te hacía daño. Para que tus ojos no se vieran tristes.  
Para ver una sonrisa prendada de tus labios. Para no sentir que no hacía nada para que el brillo de vida de los ojos de mi amor se perdiera en la oscuridad de la imperceptible desgracia.  
Para proteger a la persona más importante en este mundo para mí. A ti, Sam Fue cuando en medio de mi felicidad por sentir tu calor, que las palabras más simples salieron de mi alma.  
Lo que dije no era un deseo si no una necesidad.  
Permanecer junto a ti me ha dado valor todo este tiempo. Además de que siempre has velado por mí, en contra de todas las adversidades.  
Tú has sido un pilar muy importante. Has sido mi compañera, mi amiga, mi protectora y en muchos casos mi salvadora.  
El sentimiento ha crecido dentro de mí, sin que yo lo supiese. Y cuando supe que era lo que sentía por ti, mi dicha no pudo haber sido más grande. Mi más preciado sentimiento había recaído en la persona más adecuada.  
En la persona más importante...

Sin embargo, nunca creí que la respuesta fuese tan...desalentadora.  
Tus palabras crueles me hirieron en más de una forma.  
Había dicho esa verdad que durante tantas noches había guardado entre mi almohada y mi cabeza.

Y aunque tenías razón sobre que me atraían Val y Paulina o el hecho de que los chicos lindos no se enamoraban de personas como tú, yo no dije nada.

Yo me enamoré de Sam mi amiga. Sam mi compañera. Una Sam que deseaba que fuese no más una amiga para mí. Si no algo más.

Tú no te puedes comparar con ellas.

Me enamoré de tu forma de ser, como consecuente me enamoré de la chica más genial y bonita del planeta. Así que no tengo nada de que arrepentirme.-dijo acompañado de una sonrisa-Lo único que me duele es que esa jovencita no me corresponde...

Yo no sabía que decir.  
Mis ojos se sentían vidriosos  
Estaba muy asombrada. Danny siempre supo como me había sentido todo este tiempo. Aunque yo siempre me lo callará para no hacerle sufrir.

Desgraciadamente, ahora que veía eso muy claro, no podía dejar que Danny estuviera con una persona tan problemática como yo.

-Eso no es cierto. Ésa jovencita si te corresponde...-dije muy bajito y suspiré abatida- ¿Me dejas salir ahora?

Danny estaba shokeado. Por su expresión me di cuenta que me había escuchado.

-No...-respondí con un hilo de voz.

-Por favor- dije contestándole.- Déjame ir...

-No, ya no. Esta vez no lo haré.-dijo Danny tirándome sobre su cama de manera de agresiva.

Fue algo curioso pero era ahora yo quien estaba tirada sobre la cama, con Danny encima de mí.

Estaba desconcertada.

¿Que...que quería hacerme?

-¿Me correspondes?- dijo Danny mirándome fijamente.

-Si...- contesté triste y tímidamente ante sus acciones.

-Entonces... ¿por qué dijiste aquello ese día?-

-Nunca creí tus palabras. Sabía que no podía ser posible.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Yo no lo sé- dije casi sin voz.

-¿Como que no sabes?-dijo enfureciendo cada vez más- ¡Dime por que!

-Yo no sé...- dije al borde de entrar a las lagrimas. No quería decirle.

-¡¡¡Sam, dime por que!!!- grito totalmente enfurecido, apretando fuertemente mis brazos.

-¡¡¡Tenía miedo!!!-grité tomando valor de mi frustración y tristeza.

-Miedo... ¿Miedo a que?- me gritó de nuevo.

-Yo...no sé- dije seriamente.

-¡Diablos! ¿Miedo a qué, Sam?- gritó enojado.

Tomando mucha fuerza de mi tristeza y ahora dolor, me quité de encima a Danny.

El sorprendido a que yo pudiera moverlo de tal manera, solo me miró.

Los dos estábamos sentados en la cama.

Mi valor y fuerza desaparecieron cuando lo abrasé fuertemente y recargue mi mejilla sobre su piel.

-Miedo.  
Miedo a nunca poder estar contigo.  
Miedo a verte irte con otra.  
Miedo a sólo ser tu amiga para siempre...- dije mientras mis lágrimas caían delicadamente en su pecho. Y sobre, todo miedo a que no fuese cierto.

Sentí como Danny me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello lentamente.

Cerré los ojos tan sólo por un momento. Quería disfrutar de un momento tan especial. Pero sabía que no podía ser.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Sin embargo, no puede ser.-dije con tristeza.

Danny se inmutó seriamente.

-Eres tan miedosa- dijo con tono burlón

-¿A que te refieres?- dije sacada de mi cabal.

-¿A que le tienes tanto miedo?- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-...-

-¿A que te enamores más de mi?- dijo burlón.- O ¿a que dejes de tener miedo?-

Me estaba provocando.

-¿O miedo a esto?- dijo acercándose a mi y besándome de golpe.

Me lo quité de encima rápidamente.

-¿Ves? Tenía razón. Tienes miedo a que yo te pueda amar. En fin. Pobre miedosa- dijo Danny burlonamente.

Si quería provocarme, lo había conseguido. ¿Estaba diciendo que tenía miedo de amarlo? Pobre tonto.

-¿Oh miedo a...?- decía cuando me acerqué a él. Lo miré enojada y lo besé.

No como una niña. Si no de manera que demostrará cuanto le amaba.

Danny cerró los ojos. Eso quería decir que todo el trabajo era mío.

Sonreí maliciosamente. Deslicé mis brazos sobre su cuello y él acomodo los suyos entre mi cadera y espalda.

Juguete con su cabelló. El acarició mi espalda y mi cadera. Lo besé con tanta desesperación que quien hubiese visto, hubiera dicho que besaba a mi amado como si fueran sus últimos momentos de vida.

Pero estarían equivocados. Yo solo quería arrebatarle su aliento.

Habíamos empezado a escaso centímetros de la puerta y ahora estábamos en el extremo opuesto besándonos contra la pared.

Me desprendí de sus labios, volviendo a respirar.

El lucía como si hubiera estado en una guerra.

-Para que no subestimes a tu novia, Danny- dije con desdén y una sonrisa.

Danny sonrío realmente complacido y lleno de felicidad que me volvía a besar.

Tras eso quedamos abrazados en su cama.

Eran las 9: 50.

-Te amo-

-No, yo te amo más.-

Nos repetíamos eso constantemente.

-¿Y aún tienes miedo?- preguntó.

-No, ya no. - dije acomodándome en su regazo.

-Pero...-dijo mirándome a los ojos y acariciando tiernamente mi rostro.

-Aún veo en tus ojos, algo...-

-No es nada- dije levantándome con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Danny no estaba satisfecho con la respuesta.

-¡Diablos!- dije mirando mi reloj de mano- ¿Ya es tan tarde?

-El tiempo vuela cuando estas conmigo- dijo Danny parándose con ternura.

Yo sonreí muy feliz.

-Bueno- dije avergonzada al recordar que no tenía puesta la parte de arriba.- Me tengo que ir. Tengo que terminar el trabajo.

-Anda, ve- sonrió poniéndose rápidamente la parte de arriba de la pijama.-Bajaré en un momento.

-Está bien- respondí.

Salí del cuarto, muy ruborizada. Y pensar que nos habíamos agarrado a besos en su cuarto...

Me estremecí.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a Jazz con una actitud sugestiva y una sonrisa perversa.

-¿Y bien? - cruzó los brazos y se acomodó en la silla- ¿Por que tardaste tanto?

-Este...yo...mmmm- no podía mentir. Mi entusiasmo no me dejaba.

-Te veo muy contenta, Sam...- dijo mediando sus ojos- ¿Pasó algo con mi hermano?

-Algo... ¿a que te refieres?- dije haciéndome tonta.

-Yo se bien, que tú sabes...- dijo insinuando maliciosamente.

-Okay, okay.- dije al tratar de ignorar su insinuación.- Fui a su cuarto para hablar con él...

-¿...si?-

-Y hablamos...

-¿y...?-

-Nos declaramos- dije soltándolo de una buena vez.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- rió desjuiciadamente- Lo sabía. Mi hermano no podía dejar que tú te fueras de su lado.

-Si, bueno....ahora soy su novia- dije apenada.

-¡Ah! Qué lindos. El niño lindo y la despistada (LOL).

-si...- dije yo asustada por el extraño comportamiento de Jazz.

-Pero...-dijo cesando su macabra risa- Te noto algo triste. ¿Que sucede?

-Solo es una preocupación.

Danny estaba escuchando, antes de bajar las escaleras.

-¿Una preocupación? ¿Que preocupación?-

-¿Me prometes no decírselo...? - pregunté.

-Si. Como la hermana de tu novio, juro no decirlo.- dijo Jazz seria.

-Danny me quiere. Yo le correspondo. Sin embargo...me enteré que tengo muchos problemas como individuo. No quiero que Danny, salga con alguien así. O peor aún que sea esa la causa en el futuro de algún rompimiento.- dije triste- Tal vez me ama ahora, pero... ¿Que pasará cuando ya no pueda más con mis problemas? No quiero perderlo.

-Si eso te molestaba, debiste habérmelo dicho.-dijo Danny enojado mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Yo me sorprendí. Nunca pensé que me había estado escuchando.

-Yo...- No tenía palabras que decir.

Me abrazó.

-Si no me crees...a-asómate a la ventana a las 10:15 p.m.- dijo con una voz quebradiza- Ahí te darás cuentas cuanto te amo.

En ese momento iba a decirle que no hacía falta. Que el solo hecho de estar con él, lo probaba; pero antes de eso me robó un beso.

Pero no fue un beso normal. Sin miedo a equivocarme, podía decir que era algo así como uno de despedida. Largo y profundo.

-Oigan...búsquense un cuarto- dijo Jazz incomoda. Al hacer caso omiso solo dijo:"Sam Si me buscas estoy en el cuarto-

Dejándonos solos y tras unos segundos después del beso, subí al cuarto.

Ya ahí empezamos a trabajar.

Pero no podía concentrarme. Me intrigaba la sorpresa que me aguardaba.

Viendo Jazz que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, decidió ir a comprar unos materiales que hacían falta.

Yo me quede a esperar.

Solo algunos minutos después, mi reloj marcó la hora pactada.

Emocionada me acerqué a la ventana. Empecé a buscar a Danny con la mirada. De repente lo vi junto al roble con una cartulina pegada en el pecho que decía en colores neón. "Sam, esto prueba cuanto te amo"

Mi aliento se fue.

Mis ojos empezaron a derramar miles de fragmentos centelleantes, que se deslizaban calientes por mis mejillas.

Seguía sin poder respirar.

Escuché la puerta.

-¡Jazz, asómate a la ventana!- grité.

-Bien, bien. Vamos a ver que cosa cursi hizo mi hermano- dijo algo fastidiada Jazz asomándose por la puerta de la calle.

Jazz calló súbitamente y sus ojos hicieron lo mismo que los míos.

Cuando por fin logro articular palabra, murmuró casi sin voz.

-No... ¡No es posible!...- dijo mientras, estupefacta, se cubría la boca con la mano -Danny,... ¿Tanto amas a Sam?

Correo rápidamente a buscar el teléfono.

Yo seguía viendo, intentando no creerlo.

-¡DDDDDAAAAAANNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!- grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Mis lágrimas seguían fluyendo.

Mi corazón sentía algo...innombrable.

Mis piernas no me dieron para más, se doblaron de dolor.

Danny se había ahorcado.

**Fin del  
Capitulo**

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3a: "Los faltantes del día"**

_*Flashback*_

Ocaso. Otoño.

-¿Te gusta mucho estar aquí, verdad?-

-Si. La brisa corre bastante por aquí.-

-Que bueno. A mi también me gusta estar aquí.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Y a ti por que te gusta, Danny?-

-Bueno- dijo el chico apenándose- Es un lugar lejos de todo el mundo. Un lugar fuera de la asfixiante realidad. Y un lugar donde puedo pasármela platicando por horas contigo, Sam-

-Me alegro mucho que lo veas así. Para mi también es un refugio.-sonrío- Un refugio donde puedo estar con la persona más agradable que conozco. Y disfrutar de su compañía. Estar a aquí contigo Danny, es la parte que mas disfruto de la vida. Se me hace más amena.

El jovencito sonrió. Estaba mirando como los últimos rayos se difuminaban aterciopeladamente por el firmamento.

-Como veo que los dos disfrutamos bastante de este lugar, ¿que te parece si hacemos una promesa?-

-¿Una promesa?- preguntó asombrada la chica.

-Si – dijo mirándola –"Suceda lo que suceda, ocurra lo que ocurra; nosotros nos veremos algún día aquí", ¿Qué te parece?

-Si, me parece bien. – Dijo ella sonriéndole carismáticamente -"No importa que, siempre nos veremos aquí, para escapar del mundo"

-Eso suena mejor. Pero yo le quitaría la parte de escapar del mundo.- dijo el chico tomando una hoja caída del árbol.

-Bueno, bueno. – Sonrió la chica- Veo que ni siquiera aquí me puedo librar de tener que complacer a alguien. "No importa que, siempre nos veremos aquí." ¿Mejor?

-Si…-dijo el chico con una sonrisa dulce y con el dedo meñique extendido hacia la chica- ¿Promesa?

-¡Promesa!- sonrío entusiasmada la muchacha mientras el cielo oscurecía detrás de ella.

_*Fin del Flashback*_

"No importa que…

Esa imagen de aquel día, atacó súbitamente mi cabeza en ese instante.

¿Por qué él recuerdo regresó a mí?

Era ciertamente algo que no debía estar resolviendo en estos instantes.

Traté de levantarme, pero mis piernas vacilaban aún.

No me importó.

Corrí lo más que podía en aquel momento.

-¡No puede ser…! ¡No puede ser!- decía constantemente mientras corría.

Antes de salir de la recamara había tomado un cúter con el que trabajaba.

Llegué con él rostro marchitó.

Le grité a Jazz para que me ayudara.

Ella estaba hablando a la ambulancia.

Al no ver respuesta, grité muchas veces: -¡Por favor, alguien ayúdeme!

Nadie parecía escuchar.

Grité con más desesperación.

Ante tal ruido, los vecinos salieron extrañados.

Al observar de qué se trataba, quedaban pasmados.

Toqué la mano de Danny.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

Estaba frio.

Volví a gritar. Un hombre corpulento se acercó y me ofreció la ayuda para bajarle de la rama.

Le agradecí, llena de lágrimas en mi rostro.

-Por favor, sosténgalo- dije mirando compasiva al hombre.

Trepé el árbol, ignorando por completo las lesiones y la altura.

Saqué la navaja y corté la cuerda lo más rápido. Sabía que el tiempo era crucial.

El hombre cargó a Danny y lo depositó poco después en el suelo. Al verlo ahí inmóvil, salté del árbol.

Al momento de caer, sentí que algo crujía en uno de mis pies.

No me intereso.

Aún y con el espantoso dolor, me acerqué a él y lo abrasé.

-Danny…no me puedes dejar. –Dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos lastimadas por el árbol- ¿Me escuchas? Tú no me puedes dejar sola en este mundo.

Me acerqué a su pecho para escuchar.

No había respuesta

Me desesperé.

Lo abrasé muy fuerte. Mis lágrimas corrían más que nunca.

-¡NO! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué a nosotros?...- dije guardando su cuerpo entre mis brazos cuando mis lágrimas caían en su rostro pálido.

La ambulancia se escuchó a la distancia.

Yo me quedé anonadada ante el sonido.

Y me pareció ver un papel entre las ropas de Danny.

Antes de que alguien, lo notará lo tomé y lo guardé.

La ambulancia llegó.

Me arrebataron su cuerpo, en medio de la gente que se había reunido sorprendida.

Yo me sentí mal por esa acción.

Lo subieron en una camilla y antes de cerrar la puertecilla del vehículo uno preguntó: "¿Hay algún familiar que nos pueda acompañar?"

Me miró específicamente a mí.

Yo no respondí.

No era familiar de Danny y en ese momento no me sentía ni siquiera conocida de él.

No después de haberle hecho pasar tanto dolor esa noche y ser prácticamente la responsable de su muerte.

-¡Nosotros!- gritó Jazz corriendo con unos abrigos en las manos.-Vamos, Sam

Me tendió un abrigo. Yo lo tomé y subimos juntas a la ambulancia.

La puertecilla se cerró violentamente tras nosotros. Íbamos a toda velocidad hacia al hospital.

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *


	5. Chapter 4 End

Wii!!!!! :D

Este es el final de esta historia EMO D8

Espero que la disfruten por que yo estoy contenta con el resultado.

Gracias por leer.

**

* * *

****C****apitulo 4:**** … ¿Verdad? **

**Por:**** Minuet**

Habían ya pasado 2 meses desde aquello y yo no me atrevía a volver al roble.

Lo único que hacia era verle con melancolía desde la ventana de mi cuarto.

Aunque el mundo gritase lo contrario, yo sabía la verdad.

Su muerte había sido mi culpa

Ese día llegamos al hospital.

Todo el camino había entrelazado mis dedos con los suyos, sin embargo ya en la clínica nos anunciaron que no había más que hacer.

"El chico murió ahorcado" pronunció el medico mostrando el cadáver de Danny en la morgue, por lo que todos los esfuerzos no había sido de utilidad alguna.

Las palabras hicieron que la Sra. Fenton llorara de manera incontenible sobre el hombro de su esposo.

Recuerdo aquel sentimiento al verlos… uno que eriza el alma; acompañado por la culpa y la desgracia que tenía previamente.

Yo solo veía las lágrimas de su familia sobre su cuerpo y yo – que probablemente tenía el sufrimiento más grande- no podía ni acercármele. ¿Cómo podía pararme a llorar junto a mi amado Danny, si yo era la culpable de su muerte?

Mi mente aun no podía creer que él no pudiera estar más en este mundo y peor aún que ya no estuviera a mi lado para hacerme compañía en la soledad de mi vida.

En aquel momento estaba yo cabizbaja en las sillas junto a la morgue, tratando de sobrellevar la situación y poder mirar a su familia sin romper en llanto, cuando me di cuenta que la Sra. Fenton se acercaba a mí junto con su esposo Jack.

Se detuvieron ante mí. Yo no podía hacer más que levantar el rostro y pedir que me perdonaran o al menos que me dieran la oportunidad de despedirme de él; fue entonces que la Sra. Fenton (hablando por ella y por su esposo) dijo en medio de sollozos: _"Sam…nosotros no te culpamos de nada, sabíamos que Danny te amaba demasiado" _

Esas palabras me hicieron estremecerme en lo más profundo de mi ser.

El siempre me había amado igual que yo a él y sin embargo nunca fui capaz de pronunciar una palabra.

Supongo que eso se convertiría en un pesado dolor que tendría que cargar conmigo el resto de mi vida. Si tan solo hubiese pronunciado esas palabras que siempre que lo veía, se quemaba en mi garganta. Ahora todo aquello que una vez quise decirle, me hará respirar con dificultad toda mi vida por toda la culpa y dolor que siento.

Mi mente intentaba razonar que él ya no estaría bajo el roble. Que ya no estaría ahí para brindarme apoyo, ni para darme consuelo.

Que esa persona tan importante, se había ido y que mi ser lo extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Entonces me acerqué a su cuerpo frío y al mirarle perdí la cordura.

Mis lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que mis labios le besaban con desesperación. De alguna manera incoherente esperaba que tras ese beso despertara, como si fuese un cuento de hadas con un final feliz que yo pudiera alcanzar. Y sin embargo mi alma disfrutaba con alegría frustrada de aquella miel amarga que sus labios invariablemente habían albergado.

Acariciaba su cabello de manera tierna y besaba sus mejillas que no guardaban ya calor alguno.

-Despierta, Danny…-decía yo incesablemente con voz baja junto a él.-Por favor despierta.

Pero como era de esperarse sus oídos jamás hicieron caso y sus labios sabían sabiendo amargos.

Mi mente enloquecida, aceptando duramente la realidad, dejó que mi cabeza se apoyara junto a la suya y llorase de manera incansable. Mi dolor, frustración, ira, impotencia y agonía intentaban desahogarse junto a él.

Yo seguía sin comprender por que lo había hecho y el porque me había dejado en este mundo sola.

Mi pechó estaba caliente y dolía. Como si tuviese un espasmo. Como si mi corazón intentase detenerse para poder estar a su lado para siempre.

Mi voz se empezaba a apagar y aún así yo no soltaba su mano la cual tenía entrelazada como lo había hecho en el trayecto de la ambulancia.

Y así pasaron inconmensurables horas llorando la perdida de lo único que me había hecho mantener la cordura durante casi toda mi vida.

Llorando a todo eso que había amado en el mundo y que era improbable que regresará.

Al día siguiente y con los ojos rojos junto con la garganta hecha añicos me vestí de negro.

Pero no como lo hacía todos los días.

Esta vez me vestía solo para él. Para verme hermosa antes de que fuera enterrado.

Hasta donde yo sé, ese hubiese sido uno de sus últimos deseos.

Durante su funeral, mantuve mis fuerzas para no llorar. Lo último que recuerdo haber hecho fue arrojar flores a su tumba. Rosas blancas que se cubrían de lluvia y lodo mientras le enterraban.

Mi cuerpo tenía ganas de caer en la tumba y de ser enterrado con él. Mientras que mi mente quería volverle a ver debajo del roble con esa típica sonrisa dulce que tenía para mí.

Al final me quedé sola viendo su lápida y olvidando esa fuerza que ocultaba mi miedo y mi dolor al perderle, mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer calientes por mis mejillas. Y ya no tuve fuerzas de mantenerme en pie. Caí sobre mis rodillas frente a su tumba.

Mis ropas mojadas y manchadas de lodo me acompañaban mientras gritaba en el silencio.

-¡¿Por qué me abandonaste?!- dije golpeando con mis puños la roca. - ¿Acaso no me amabas? ¿Acaso no deseabas estar a mi lado? ¡Dime que es lo que voy a hacer ahora! Sin ti a mi lado no soy nada… Tu sonrisa era aquello que me motivaba a vivir. ¡Ahora que haré sin el calor de tu cuerpo que me brindaba seguridad! ¡Responde Daniel! ¡Respóndeme!

No me importaba que si me respondiese dijera cosas horribles de mí. Lo único que quería era que lo hiciese.

Que pudiera escuchar su voz una última vez.

Tras gritar y rogar y no obtener respuesta alguna, me limité a sentarme junto a ella y recargar mi mejilla sobre la fría roca.

Cerré los ojos y mientras escuchaba la lluvia, recordaba esos momentos que añoraba. Podía ver su rostro sonreírme.

Recuerdos que no hacían más que herirme más.

Esa tarde regresé a mi casa, en medio de una tormenta y desde entonces no he vuelto a salir.

Todo este tiempo he intentando pensar y calmarme pero no consigo hacerlo del todo.

Mi dolor ha disminuido bastante y mi calma es notablemente mayor, pero el sufrimiento y agonía siguen latentes como un veneno mortal que me consume lentamente.

A veces me pregunto si algún día enloqueceré a causa de esto. Una culpa tan grande no me dejará descansar nunca.

Hoy en día paso todo el tiempo en mi cuarto. A veces solo bajo a comer. Y nadie ha vuelto a escuchar mi voz de nuevo. Por que… ya no hay nada porque hablar.

La familia Fenton no me tiene ningún repudio. En cambio, me han brindado todo el apoyo posible.

Estoy muy agradecida con eso. Pero…si supieran de la carta que tengo en mis manos, no creó que me hubieran acogido de tal manera. Es decir, tenía información que ni siquiera ellos sabían que existía y que yo no me había atrevido a tocar…hasta hoy.

Hoy que se cumplen dos meses, he reunido el valor suficiente para leerla.

En estos momentos está sobre el escritorio y yo me encuentro del otro del cuarto pensando.

Respirando profundamente me acerqué a tomarla. La sostuve en mis manos, intentando imaginar cuan doloroso era el contenido de aquella carta.

Pero pese a mí observadora vista, jamás noté que estaba dedicada a mí.

Lo cual que causó una gran intriga.

Volví a respirar profundamente y saqué el contenido.

Eran algunas hojas dobladas. Un extraño sentimiento de miedo y ansiedad se fraguaba en mi pecho.

* * *

_**Para Sam:**_

_Si estás leyendo es por que lo hice._

_Y yo se que te preguntas el porque._

_Pero primero…no te culpes. Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. Fue una elección que tomé por que así lo quise. Así que jamás pienses que tuviste la culpa._

_¿Sabes cuan doloroso es el rechazo de todo aquello que se ama e idolatra en este mundo?_

_Un intenso dolor en el alma nace y las lágrimas que se deprenden de los ojos son joyas vehementes de dolor._

_Una vez sentí eso. Una vez que le dije al amor de mi vida que le amaba más que nada en este mundo._

_Esperaba que me amara con todo su corazón y que dijera que ella me amara también. Pero sus palabras fueron todo lo contrario que alguna vez pude esperar._

_Dijo que mentía._

_Alegó que nadie podría amarla._

_Y ante esas palabras punzocortantes que me hicieron desangrar por dentro, el miedo a que realmente no me amasé se apoderó de mí. _

_Pero no. No podía culparla. Tenía razón. Tal vez era yo quien estaba en el error._

_Sin embargo mi corazón no sentía lo mismo._

_Yo la seguía amando, aún y cuando ella decía que mi corazón mentía._

_Sintiendo eso, no podía vivir sin ella. _

_Quería que me amase como yo lo hacía. _

_Quería que sus labios me besaran, que su boca llamara mi nombre, que sus ojos violetas me miraran solo a mí, que su perfume embelesador solo fuera mío. _

_Deseaba con cada parte de mi alma que ella fuese mía._

_Y que me correspondiese._

_Así que no me di por vencido. Aún si ella no amara yo estaría con ella. _

_Protegiéndola de si misma._

_Y rogaba cada día que mis ruegos fueran escuchados._

_Y que me quisiera tanto como yo a ella._

_Algún tiempo después, el cual fue una penosa agonía, y ante un intento de hacerme daño, descubrí lo mucho que ella me deseaba a mí también._

_Lo mucho que quería que la abrazara. Lo mucho que quería que la besara. Lo mucho que añoraba en vela, que le dijera que le amaba para que pudiera estar tranquila por las noches._

_Lo tanto que deseaba que yo solo fuera de ella... desde siempre._

_Un sentimiento correspondido. Un amor desmedido del uno por el otro._

_Cuando lo supe, fui el joven más feliz de la tierra. Y cuando ella notó que ya no podía esconderlo, fue feliz también._

_Entonces… ¿Por qué me había dicho que mentía?_

_Me enteré poco después, que tenía un miedo mortal al solo pensar en perderme._

_Que si pasaba, moriría de un cruel espasmo de dolor._

_No quería que eso pasara nunca._

_No quería perder la única compañía que tenía._

_No quería quedarse sola._

_Prefirió alejarme de ella para que ese miedo no se materializara._

_Y yo sufriendo por la misma pena, quise demostrarle que eso nunca iría a pasar._

_Que mi amor era tanto que nunca la dejaría y siempre estaría con ella por que la amaba._

_Y es así, Sam, que te demuestro que no hay miedo al cual temerle._

_Y que te amo demasiado. _

_No importa que. Yo te amo. Y nadie va a cambiar eso._

_Además de que voy a estar a tu lado._

_Para siempre. _

_ **Danny.**_

* * *

Mis manos temblaban al leer.

No podía creer que lo hubiera hecho por esa razón.

Y tampoco podía entender que mi miedo ilógico hubiera causado esto.

Mis lágrimas hacían que la tinta de la carta se corriera.

Y el temblar miedoso de mis manos hizo que de las hojas dobladas cayera una foto.

Era una foto mía con Danny.

Una en donde una vez fuimos a un parque de diversiones juntos y que nos tomamos por que era un momento en que los dos estábamos felices.

Atrás de la foto decía:

_Supongo que este es uno de mis más grandes tesoros. Una foto de Sam conmigo, en la que esta sonriendo. Sonriendo al estar a mi lado._

Yo no podía contener todo ese dolor. Todo ese sufrimiento que me carcomía.

Fue cuando grité amargamente. El pecho me dolía como aquella vez en la morgue.

Me aventé a mi cama y ahogue mi rostro en mis almohadas con la foto y la carta en mis manos. Mi llanto asfixiante no cesaba y no lo hizo hasta que de tanto llorar me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente me encontraba fatal.

No había por que levantarse, ni vestirse.

Nada por que hacerlo.

Un rayo de luz se estampó a mi cara y me acerqué a abrir las cortinas.

Un día espectacular se alzaba ante mí.

Y mi mirar se centró en los turistas que aparecían continuamente cerca del árbol.

Malditos idiotas que se iban a tomar fotos.

Venían como si fuese una atracción.

Los he visto todos los días y le tengo un odio profundo.

Además de últimamente he visto a un joven rondar el roble varias veces…como si buscará algo ahí.

Siempre lo veo venir y regresar. Siempre actúa como si estuviese perdido. Siempre espera bajo el roble…

Pero tal vez es comprensible. Pese a que han pasado 2 meses de la tragedia, la gente curiosa sigue viniendo a ver el _"mítico" _lugar del deceso, cosa que me provoca una rabia terrible.

La historia ha recorrido toda la nación y desde entonces se le conoce como el "Árbol de Desamor" además de no dejarme de acosar para entrevistas y cosas estúpidas y banales como esas.

Me enerva ver como vienen al árbol y se sientan ahí. Ese es un lugar privado. Un lugar que Danny y yo cuidábamos mucho y que se perturba con la presencia de intrusos.

El chico seguía perdido aparentemente, cuando vi que se sentó bajo el roble de la misma manera en la que Danny lo hacía.

¿Qué intentaba hacer? ¿Burlarse de su memoria?

Esa era la gota que derramaba el vaso. No podía soportar que profanaran su memoria de esa forma.

Indignada, salí de mi casa y me dirigí al árbol para poner en su lugar a aquel idiota.

Sentado se encontraba cuando lo fui a buscar.

Me daba la espalda.

Me acerqué a él para insultarle.

A simple vista no me había percatado que el chico vestía de manera estrafalaria.

Es decir, no sabía que estaba usando un conjunto de dos piezas de color negro hasta que me acerqué lo suficiente.

-¡Oye tu! – grité con fuerza. - ¿Qué crees que haces aquí?

-Espero.- dijo el joven con voz baja.- Espero mientras la brisa corre refrescante bajo este árbol.

-¿Esperas?- pregunté confundida tomando un hombro para ver su rostro- ¿Esperas qué?

-A que venga- dijo con un tono aliviado antes de que yo pudiera ver su rostro.

Mi voz se perdió en un grito profundo dentro de mí, cuando vi su rostro.

Viendo mis labios enmudecidos, sonrió tierna y comprensivamente.

-Porque… "_No importa que, siempre nos veremos aquí"_, ¿verdad?-

Fin

* * *

XD FINE !!!!!!!


End file.
